


Salvation

by LittleKnife



Category: League of Legends RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnife/pseuds/LittleKnife





	Salvation

童扬推开房门。

白色调为主的房间里铺着厚厚的地毯，踩上去没有一点声音。仅有的几件家具都包上了软装，藏起所有坚硬的边角，仿佛这屋子里住了个瓷器。

不知是佣人忘记关上落地窗还是房间的主人自己又打开了，晚上风有点大，纯白的窗帘扬得看不清原来的纹路。赵志铭就蜷缩着躺在落地窗边的角落里，抱着自己的膝盖，安静地合着眼。

童扬默默地收拢了窗帘，握着冷冰冰的把手关上了落地窗。角落里的人无知无觉地睡着，小腿靠近脚踝的地方有一个黄豆大的凹陷，仿佛被人剜去了一小块肉。

赵志铭毫无预兆地失踪了一年多，然后又毫无预兆的出现了。被找到的时候赵志铭带着满身伤痕晕倒在倾盆大雨中，像个被主人丢掉的破布娃娃。

赵家小少爷一贯的任性妄为又神出鬼没，童扬也懒得管他，反正他小腿上一直带着本人都不知道的追踪器，翻了天也逃不出童扬的手掌心。然而赵志铭还是莫名其妙地丢了，童扬只知道失踪前赵志铭独自一人要去韩国，追踪器上了飞机突然失去信号，连行李带人消失得一干二净。

童扬用尽了方法都没能从赵志铭嘴里撬出有关这一年的任何信息，多问几句赵志铭就开始狂躁，发疯一样地无差别攻击。但是对赵志铭这一年的遭遇童扬心里是有数的，他让家庭医生趁赵志铭睡着的时候做了检查，除了长时间被束缚的痕迹之外，赵志铭的身上还布满了深深浅浅的牙印、鞭印和各种童扬熟悉的伤痕，明晃晃地昭示着身体主人遭受的凌虐——奇怪的是这些伤痕看上去都被及时处理过，大部分已经开始结痂愈合，有的甚至可能疤痕都不会留下。身后那个难以启齿的位置明显被人粗暴地开发过，但是意外的没有炎症，想来是每次发泄过后都有好好清理和保养。

极致残忍和极致温柔的对待都有迹可循，让人摸不清这个施虐者究竟是宝贝自己的布娃娃还是想要撕碎它。

回到家的赵志铭多数时候还比较清醒，在医生的调养下从最初的一片呆滞到慢慢开始对周围人有了反应。只是他极度排斥床，童扬不得不让人挪走了这个正常卧室里都有的家具；还变得特别怕黑，于是他的房间全都换成了最明亮的白色装潢，白天最大限度迎接自然光，夜晚则靠暖色调的灯光安抚情绪。

童扬在赵志铭面前蹲下，舔了舔自己干燥起皮的嘴唇。

赵志铭的眉眼和他有5分相似，少了一双凤眼潋滟，多了几分天真随性。童扬是跟着母亲嫁进的赵家，赵志铭是他同母异父的弟弟。也许是因为童扬和母亲宛如复刻的容貌，五岁母亲就病逝的赵志铭从小就非常黏童扬，无论童扬再怎么排斥他都满世界要哥哥。在赵家小少爷二十年的生命里从来没有“EDG第一顺位继承人”的自觉，也没有“哥哥会跟我争家产”的意识，哥哥就只是哥哥，是潇洒漂亮的哥哥，是能帮自己收拾所有烂摊子的哥哥。

说到底童扬并不见得有多喜欢这个分享了他一半血缘的弟弟，只是这个聒噪的小粗森一直坚持不懈地想让自己被划进童扬的保护圈内，也从来没有在任何方面主动成为他的绊脚石，于是童扬对赵志铭的纠缠从默许到习以为常，最后自然到唰地给对方打上了自己的标签。

那么，究竟是谁有这样的能力和胆量，能在他童扬的眼皮底下偷走他的东西，还玩成了这副破破烂烂的样子？

赵志铭的呻吟声把童扬从沉思中唤醒，眼前遍体鳞伤的人不知道梦见了什么，在厚厚的地毯上不安地扭动起来。赵志铭紧紧皱着眉头，喘息声越来越急促，似乎在苦苦地隐忍着什么，身上薄薄的线衫一点一点被汗水濡湿。如此折腾了一会儿，赵志铭松开搂着膝盖的手，慢慢地向身后摸去。

童扬猛地握住了赵志铭的手腕：“赵志铭……”

赵志铭的双眼依旧紧紧地闭着，下体焦躁地磨蹭着地毯，没被童扬握住的那只手开始解自己的裤带，两腿磨蹭着褪下半截睡裤。从内裤隆起的轮廓上看赵志铭已经勃起，自由的那只手在自己身上四处点火，却仿佛在害怕什么一样不敢触碰自己的性器，欲望得不到抒发，激得赵志铭眼角都泛起了泪。

童扬盯着混沌中的赵志铭，半晌突然松了手，任由赵志铭自渎。

手指没入温暖的后穴，软肉熟门熟路地包裹住能让主人舒服的异物，赵志铭长出一口气的同时挣扎得越来越激烈。手指抽插的速度逐渐加快，红晕慢慢地爬上脸颊，赵志铭在隐晦的享受中翻滚，嘴里糊糊地嘟囔着什么。童扬面无表情地看着赵志铭因无法攀上高潮而涨得通红的脸，突然一挑眉。

赵志铭似乎在重复一个词。

“……多多。”


End file.
